Let Me Fall
by Callista Miralni
Summary: When Senator Princess Anna Kyoyama is threatened with her life, the Chancellor gives her a protection that lives and breathes itself! How can Anna deal with her childhood friend, Yoh, if she must help decide the fate of the world as well? YohAnna
1. Senator Princess

Let Me Fall

Callista Miralni

Hey minna! This is a new fic that I had started on a whim. I highly doubt it will be as popular as 'Fallen Through' but hey, this is just a piece of random silliness.

This is my first Shaman King fanfic! I hope everything will go okay, I'm trying to create an AU fic. I based a lot of the story line off of George Lucas' _Star Wars: Episode II_ but it will be nothing like the movie.

I don't own Shaman King or any elements borrowed from Star Wars.

* * *

_Let me fall, I know I can't go wrong_

_So I know, the paths I should've gone_

_Give me some time,_

_I'll find a way,_

_Knowing my heart_

_I'll be back again._

_Let me sing, my haunting melody_

_Rising notes, a song as old a time_

_Let me be,_

_I know what's wrong_

_Music will carry_

_My sorrows till they're gone._

_Let me fall, I know I can't go wrong_

_So I know, the paths I should've gone_

_Give me some light_

_Trust in my soul,_

_Knowing my heart_

_I'll be back again.

* * *

_

Her graceful hand flew swiftly across the page. Yes, in this quiet time, there was no such thing as joy.

Not in the life of public service.

Not when you are Senator Princess Anna Kyoyama of Aomori.

The conference was gathering in the neighboring city of Tokyo, Nara-Japan. Delegates from all over the globe were gathering in the capital of Nara.

The Supreme Chancellor Goldva called this meeting to discuss a growing threat. Anna was bored, but listened closely, knowing her father would find this information useful.

"Asakura Hao. He was the heir to the throne of Shimane but mysteriously disappeared eight years ago. He has come back, demanding the throne of the Shaman King." Goldva declared.

"The floor recognizes Senator Manta Oyamanda of Nara." Silva, one of the council members, announced.

"Senators. I come to you in this time of great need. Asakura Hao poses a threat not only to Japan, but to the world as a whole." The shorter Naran began.

Senator Mari stood up in outrage. "This is a scandal! We have no proof that Asakura is plotting anything against us. He is filed as dead!" she exclaimed.

Chrom, another council member quietly interrupted. "Senator Mari. Until we gather more information about his motives, the Senate must assume that Asakura is dangerous."

The flushed young Senator sat down in her seat. "Please continue Senator Oyamada." Chancellor Goldva said.

"As I was saying, Asakura Hao is a threat. I would know- I grew up with him."

Gasps and murmurs filled the circular room. Anna, becoming thoroughly annoyed with the excessive noise, stood up and said loudly, "Ahem! Shut up and listen to what Oyamada has to say!"

The hall instantly grew quiet. Manta shot Anna a grateful look but she ignored it.

"Asakura Hao is ruthless and deadly. He will stop at nothing until he gets his way. His mana is in extraordinary amounts, and his powers great. Even as children, he would bully us until we gave into his demands."

"The floor recognizes Senator Pirika Usui of Ainu." Silva announced.

"I beg your pardon Senator Oyamada, but you say 'us.' Who else is there that you grew up with?" The younger Ainu Senator asked, confused.

Manta smiled wryly. "Who else but his twin brother?"

* * *

-Asakura Shamanic Training Hall-

-Izumo, Shimane-Japan-

"No, no, NO! You're doing it all wrong! It's a jab, sweep to the right, _then_ an uppercut! Not the other way around!" Prince Tao Lian (Ren) of Beijing lectured his friend.

The boy he was lecturing laughed sheepishly. "Like this?" He demonstrated the move, confusing the order once again.

Ren sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Asakura Yoh?"

Prince Asakura Yoh of Shimane grinned. "How about nothing? We could take a nap, go swimming, and... Itai! What was that for?" Yoh rubbed the back of his head where his friend whacked him with the blunt side of his kwan dao.

"Actually, a swim in the lake doesn't sound too bad." a sixteen-year-old boy said as he entered the training room. It was Lord Horo Horo Usui of Ainu.

"You're slacking off too Horo Horo!" Ren glared at his best friend.

After much pleading from his friends, Tao Ren finally gave in.

"Yoh, where's Lyserg?" Horo Horo asked as he noticed the green haired Englishman wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Lyserg is in a Senate conference in Nara." Yoh answered before jumping into the crystal waters of the mountain lake.

"Hey! This feels really good on a hot summer's day!" Yoh called.

Ren and Horo Horo jumped into the lake. The trio swam all afternoon until Asakura Yohmei came outside and repriminded the three sixteen year olds.

* * *

-Somewhere Else-

"We must get rid of the main Senators who pose a threat to our cause."

"Who might that be Master?"

"Senator Iron Madien Jeanne of France, Senator Lady Pirika Usui of Ainu, Senator Lady Tamao Tamamura of Shimane, Senator Duke Manta Oyamada of Nara, Senator Princess Jun Tao of Beijing, and Senator Princess Anna Kyoyama of Aomori."

"So many Royals, fated to die, Master."

"Who is the first victim?"

"Senator Princess Anna Kyoyama, of course."

* * *

I don't really like how this chapter turned out.

So how did I do? Please review; I don't accept flames unless they're LOADED with tips on how I can improve.

Sorry if I misspelled anything!

I want five reviews before I update so I know people are reading this.

Ja!

Callista Miralni


	2. An Old Friend

Let Me Fall

By: Callista Miralni

* * *

-Four Months After the Conference-

An assasin stood outside the window of the Senatorial Guest Room in Tokyo. Kanna Hanagumi watched the sleeping young Senator, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

The victim shifted in her sleep. Kanna carefully opened the window, hoping the alarm wouldn't trigger.

It didn't go off.

Kanna sighed in relief. She stuck her hand through the open window.

And the next thing she knew, she barely escaped a string a blue beads from capturing her.

Her victim was an Itako! Well, that certainly complicates things.

* * *

-Dawn of the next day-

Kanna had snuck into the garage where the air speeder of the Senator was kept. Planting a thermostatic nuclear bomb in the engine, Kanna snuck away and waited for the Senator to arrive.

There she was! The young Senator was flanked by her three handmadiens and four bodyguards.

One bodyguard each rode with the four girls. One pair to a speeder.

The Senator climbed into her air speeder with her bodyguard. The engine started up and the four air speeder took to the air, heading towards the Senate building.

Kanna followed the group at a safe distance. The three handmadiens and their escorts disembarked.

_Come on, come on, hurry up! Master wants this job done, and he wants it done soon!_

The Senator was finally getting of her air speeder. The door opened and the engine died.

BANG! A loud explosion blew up the air speeder. The Senator was dead.

If only Anna Kyoyama wasn't as smart.

The clever girl used a decoy.

Grief flickered through her onyx eyes. Senator Kyoyama didn't say a word and allowed herself to be dragged away by her head of the guard.

Well, Kanna wasn't going on any missions anytime soon since she failed to kill Senator Princess Anna Kyoyama.

* * *

-Senate-

"Senator Anna Kyoyama, has been assasinated!" Chancellor Goldva announced.

"NO!" Senator Pirika Usui cried out in disbelief.

"Calm down, Pirika, they can't kill me that easily." Anna said as she walked into the Senate and onto her platform.

"It brings joy to my heart to see you alive Senator Kyoyama." Goldva told Anna.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin." Goldva started the session.

* * *

-Several Hours Later-  
-Chancellor's Office-

"The recent assasination attempts on your life, Anna, are a cause of great concern." Goldva said quietly to Anna.

"I don't want increased security- I want answers. I know Hao is behind this, but why?" Anna answered, her voice even.

"You, my dear, are one of the leaders to eliminate Hao's threat to the world." Goldva turned around and pressed a button.

"Asakura Yohmei?" He asked into the speaker.

Several miles away, an elderly man heard the Chancellor's call.

"_Yes, what is it Chancellor?_"

"Can you send five of your students here to Tokyo for a mission?"

"_Certaintly. One of my students is already in Tokyo for the Senate meetings. Why do you need them?"_

"I want them to guard some of the leading Senators against Asakura Hao."

Far away, Yohmei smiled wryly. "_I know just who to send."_

Anna sighed audibly. The Chancellor just didn't know when 'no' ment 'no'.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Yoh? Yoh? YOH! Answer me baka before I decide to attack you with my kwan dao!" Ren screamed to the spaced out slacker on the train ride to Tokyo.

"I wonder... will she remember me?" Yoh mumbled quietly.

"Who Yoh-sama?" inquired Bokuto no Ryu, an twenty-year-old man who trained under Asakura Mikihisa and idolized Yoh in every way possible.

"Do you mean Princess Anna Kyoyama of Aomori? The girl who bossed us around when we were younger?" Horo Horo asked, inwardly cringing at the thought of the fierce girl and her Legendary Left.

Yoh smiled. Anna was one of his best friends. Yes, she was harsh, tough, and sometimes cruel, but she had a good heart. He hadn't seen her in, oh what was it? Eight years?

Anna was privately trained by his own grandmother, Asakura Kino the Itako. He saw her every year since they were four, since his grandmother had to help run the Asakura estate. Then, when they were eight, Kino decided to move to the Aomori palace until Anna was fully trained the ways and arts of the Itako at the age of thirteen.

Yoh heard from her every now and then, but was so busy to actually contact her and hear her voice.

And now, eight years later, he gets to see her again.

All on business.

Yoh vaguely remembered stepping out of the train and heading towards the Senatorial Guest Hotel Building, where all the Senators and their companies stayed away from home.

"Well, we're going to see Tamao and Pirika. Are you coming with us?" Horo Horo asked.

Yoh shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I have to go up to Anna's room." He smiled and waved goodbye to his friends as they boarded a separate lift from his own.

Up, up and up he went, all the way to the sixty-fifth floor.

"Room 658." Yoh mumbled to himself. He found the right room and knocked on the door.

A girl with light brown hair answered the door. "Hi! Is An- I mean, Senator Kyoyama there?"

"Are you the guard Kyoyama-sama is expecting from the Chancellor?"

Yoh scratched his head. "Er... yeah, I am."

The girl smiled and let Yoh into the room. She led him down the hall, past the living room and the balcony, and stopped at the door of a bedroom.

"Mei, who was at the door?" a sharp, familiar voice asked from the inside of the room.

The girl, Mei, bowed low. "Anna-sama, you have a visitor."

Anna looked up from her previous task of packing. Her glittering onyx orbs widened slightly at the sight of her visitor.

"Yoh? Is that you?" Anna whispered, almost afraid that he'd disappear into thin air.

"Yo! Hey Anna, what's up?" Yoh casually answered.

Anna approached him.

SLAP!

Anna's handmadiens and bodyguards cringed at the sound of their young mistress' hand connecting with the poor boy's cheek.

"Itai." Yoh mumbled softly.

"Is that how you greet me after eight years Asakura Yoh! No greeting, no 'I miss you', no indication that you were happy to see me!" Anna screamed.

"Gomen Anna, but you were never one for sappy reunions." Yoh apologized.

Anna looked taken aback. _He remembered_, Anna thought smiling softly at her old friend.

"We've a meeting with the Chancellor in five minutes. Be ready by then." Anna ordered, sounding a bit like her normal bossy self.

* * *

I know I said I'd update after five reviews, but I had to post this one before I forgot about it.

I want reviews, but I'm not gonna threaten you for them. It means a lot to me when you do review.

Thanks to my first two reviewers! Your encouragement means the world to me!


	3. Assasination

Let Me Fall

Callista Miralni

Hey minna! Thanks for all of your encouraging reviews.

Recently, I found a Wikipeidia article on Shaman King. It gave me the last name of the Hanagumi and all sorts of good info.

However, since I have no intention of editing names, particularly last names, Kanna will just have the surname of Hanagumi, as will Mari and Macchi.

Also, please tell me in your reviews the answer to my question: Is Mari the girl with the pigtails? Or is she the girl with Baby Chuck? Ah, Mari and Macchi are just too similar at a glance...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Anna, dressed in a creme color spagetti strap top and a pair of black Soffe shorts, climbed into bed, still in a huff over the ever engmatic Chancellor Goldva.

_The man can't even give me a straight answer!_ Anna thought irratibly. When one had to deal with an irratated fifteen-year-old Senator, particularly _this_ Senator, one best watch what answers you give to their queries.

Anna's mind then dwelled on the thought of a forbidden question...

Yoh.

He was outside her bedroom, staring at the stars on her balcony. Seeing him again wakened the long dormant feelings of affection and care that she rarely felt. Guaranteed, it was good to see him again, but Anna was surprised at how strong he had become while Yoh still retained his lazy habits.

Anna smiled softly. Ah, the memories of her giving Yoh, Ren, and Horo Horo laps, pushups, errands and housework when they were six.

Yesterday, it only felt like it was yesterday.

Yes, seeing Yoh at her door surprised her, but...

There really was no feeling to describe how Anna felt just then.

_There is no point in dwelling over the subject._ Anna scolded her self. _Stop being irrational and get a grip! Asakura Yoh will never be nothing more than your friend... your best friend._

Anna sighed angrily, lay down, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

-Living Room-

"Amidamaru, I don't think that anything will happen tonight." Yoh remarked to his faithful samurai ghost who had been with him since his birth.

"But Lord Yoh, you swore you would keep Lady Anna safe." Amidamaru reminded his often forgetful master.

Yoh yawned and lay down on the couch. "Wake me up if something happens." Yoh murmured before falling asleep.

Amidamaru stared at his long time friend and master in disbelief. But then he smiled.

"Lord Yoh will always be Lord Yoh." he said to nobody in particular.

* * *

-Midnight-  
-Outside the Senatorial Guest Hotel-

Kanna watched Senator Kyoyama just like the night before, given one more chance to kill her by her forgiving master.

In her hand she held a tube with two oversized poisonous silkworms. One bite will kill someone in ten minutes.

This will take care of that stubborn Senator.

Kanna crept quietly in her airspeeder towards the Senator's bedroom window. Carefully, she cut the glass and removed the pane.

The alarm didn't go off, just like before.

Gently, Kanna opened the tube and allowed the worms to drop on the floor of the bedroom. They quietly crawled away towards the Senator's sleeping form.

But just then, the ghost of a samurai glided into the room. Kanna held her breath, hoping the samurai wouldn't notice the silkworm assasins.

He soon glided out of the room.

Very soon, victory would be hers.

* * *

-Living Room-

"Lord Yoh wake up! Lord Yoh, please wake up! Lord Yoh, Lady Anna needs you right now!" Amidamaru pleaded to his sleeping master.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's going on?" Yoh said as he awakened sleepily.

"A circular pane of glass, cut perfectly, is missing from Lady Anna's bedroom window!" Amidamaru said panicking.

Yoh became fully awake at Amidamaru's frantic statement. He grabbed Harusame and softly said,

"Amidamaru! Into Harusame!" His oversoul formed.

Yoh dashed into Anna's bedroom, jumped on her bed and with one clean strike, Yoh sliced the two assasins in half.

"What the- Yoh? What's go-" Anna said, before falling silent at the dead bleeding worms beside her bed.

"Not now!" Yoh snapped, for he had caught sight of Kanna hurrying away.

Suddenly Amidamaru popped out of the oversoul and flew in pursuit of the fleeting Kanna.

"Anna-sama, daijobu desu ka?" Mei inquried worriedly after she had appeared by Anna's side.

"I'm fine Mei." Anna watched Yoh dash out of her suite, heading towards the airspeeder landing platforms on the 32nd floor.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter's so short. Next time, I'll try to write a longer chapter.

So how did I do? Please submit your reviews and tell me!

Don't forget to answer the question I have at the top of the page!

Ja ne!  
Callista Miralni


	4. Meetings

Let Me Fall

Callista Miralni

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I would have had it up Wednesday, if the power hadn't gone out the night before, and I had to re-type everthing 'cause I didn't get to save the chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

Yoh dashed down all the flights of the Senatorial Guest Hotel. On the 53rd floor, he nearly tackled Ren to the ground.

Furious that Yoh didn't even apologize, Ren ran after him.

The twosome continued their mad dash down the stairs. On the 49th floor, Horo Horo nearly got trampled.

So he ran after them, curious as to why they were running so fast.

The trio dashed down the long hallways and flights of stairs. On the stairs between the 43rd and 42nd floors, they ran past a completely perplexed Senator Duke Lyserg Diethyl of England.

Curious, Lyserg ran after the trio.

On the 38th floor, the quartet jumped over Ryu, who was lounging on the hallway floor.

Immediately, he got up and ran after them.

When all five reached the 32nd floor, Yoh, who didn't notice that he had attracted some curious ducks, jumped into the nearest airspeeder and took to the skies.

The other four followed the suit.

Finding the center of his calm, Yoh quickly found Amidamaru, who had possesed and immobilized the fleeting Kanna.

"Do you know who you were trying to kill?" Yoh asked Kanna gently as Amidamaru popped out of her.

"The Senator of Aomori." Kanna answered.

"Why are you trying to kill her?" Yoh asked her.

Kanna fell silent. Ryu placed his bokuto at her neck and growled, "Master Yoh asked you a question."

Kanna glared at Ryu. "I don't take orders from anyone but my master."

"You're Kanna Hanagumi, the older sister of Senator Mari Hanagumi of Italy, aren't you?" Lyserg said, recognition dawning on him.

"So what if I am?" she snapped back.

Ren growled angrily. "Listen you impudent..."

He was cut off by a deep mysterious voice calling to Kanna, saying,

"_Kanna, it's not worth it. Come back to me."_

Kanna bowed her head and softly answered, "Yes Master."

She disappeared in a burst of flame.

The five shamans stared at each other, perplexed.

It seemed like there was something deeper here that just a random assasination...

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Goldva stared thoughtfully at the young Senator in his office, her piercing gaze never once leaving his face.

_This girl has been in my office more times than I can count._ The random thought popped up into his head.

"Chancellor, I understand that you are busy with the Asakura situation, but I need answers, _now_." Anna said.

"I can't give you any answers, my dear. I do not know the answers myself." Goldva sighed.

The Chancellor caught sight of the young man leaning against the open doorway. The red handle of his sword glimmered as the light hit it, a promise of a quick death to his opponents.

"Anna-"

"Kyoyama, sir." Anna interjected.

"Senator Kyoyama, would you please introduce me to your bodyguard in the doorway?" The Chancellor said, his gaze not leaving the young man's face.

Anna spun around in her chair. "Yoh..." she said.

Yoh shifted his weight and strode over to Anna.

"Prince Asakura Yoh, Chancellor, the grandson of Asakura Yohmei, and heir to the throne of Shimane, Izumo." Anna calmly introduced.

"Any relations to Asakura Hao, my boy?"

Yoh looked up in surprise. "He's my twice reincarnated ancestor as my older twin brother, Your Excellency."

A chime rang through the Senate, the call for the next session. Anna got up and left the room but Chancellor Goldva held Yoh back.

"Yoh, this is a dangerous time for Senator Kyoyama to be in Nara."

"I understand sir."

"Senator Kyoyama must go into hiding. It is too dangerous for her here." Goldva looked at Yoh in the eye.

"Anna would never leave, not when she's worked this much and come this far. She knew my twin brother as well." Yoh argued, his voice full of respect.

Goldva sighed. The boy was right. Kyoyama Anna would never leave unless...

...Unless it was an executive order.

* * *

Anna was furious. This could not be happening, not when she had worked so hard and had come so far.

And yet, the Chancellor had ordered for her to flee into hiding.

Her, the strong and stubborn Anna Kyoyama?

Anna's handmadiens were busy packing clothes and other items into suitcases. Anna herself was in the living room, talking to Senator Manta Oyamada, an old friend of both Yoh and Anna.

"Understand, Oyamada, that this is the most crucial vote, and you are now the leader of the opposition to Asakura Hao's demands. The Chancellor knows this, and has agreed that your vote will count twice, one for Nara and one for Aomori." Anna said seriously.

Manta nodded and left the apartment. Anna turned to Yoh and said, "I don't like this idea of hiding. Your brother could easily find us anywhere we went."

Yoh smiled. "Relax Anna, we're going to the seaside. Hao's Spirit of Fire could never survive in the ocean."

Anna rolled her onyx orbs and turned to the task of packing some clothes for the journey (her handmadiens were packing things to be shipped back to the Aomori palace.)

"Oh by the way, we're leaving at midnight." Yoh called over his shoulder as he walked onto the apartment bedroom's balcony.

Anna closed the red drawstring knapsack."Why can't we leave now?"

Yoh shrugged and offered no response. Anna walked into her bathroom and emerged from it a few minutes later wearing her favorite outfit: a simple knee-length sleeveless black dress and a pair of red wooden sandals. She was wearing her blue _itako_ beads and a blue beaded bracelet, a gift from Yoh when they were younger.

"Hey, where's the trademark red bandana?" Yoh remarked from her bedroom balcony. He was holding her red bandana.

"Give it here Yoh." Anna demanded, holding her hand out.

"C'mon, turn around Anna."

She glared at the older boy. "Yoh..." she said warningly. Anna tried to swipe the bandana from his hands, but because Yoh was taller, he had a slight advantage over her.

Yoh had wrapped his arms around Anna's waist in an effort to keep her still. "Hold still and turn around." he laughed.

Grudgingly, mainly because she wanted her bandana back, Anna turned around and kept still while Yoh secured the familiar red cloth on her head.

"There!" Yoh said as he tied the fabric into a knot. "That wasn't so hard."

Anna turned around and stared at Yoh in the eye. He was a good half a head taller than her now. The training that she had instituted in him eleven years ago had paid off, making his lean wiry frame muscular and strong. Anna noticed that he still wore those orange headphones, it didn't really look akward on his sleeveless orange trimmed black training outfit.

But the one thing that never changed after eight years of separation was his smile. That warm, caring smile that seemed to make all your troubles go away, no matter who you were.

Anna shook her head slightly. This was really not the time, or the situation to be dwelling on this right now. She left the balcony and picked up her bag.

"Hurry up, change, and pack Yoh.I don't care when the Chancellor says we're leaving. We are leaving now."

Yoh could only smile in return. That incident on the balcony was the only thing stuck in his mind. Althought he wasn't going to readily admit it, the feeling of Anna in his arms made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. That moment of silence between them had given him an opportunity to study her after eight years of separation.

Her dark golden hair was still as straight as he remembered it, only it was worn an inch below her shoulders. He didn't know what kind of physical training was involved with his grandmother's Itako training but it had given her naturally slender frame muscles that you would never know were there unless you were the recieving end of one of her slaps. Yoh had always thought that Anna was pretty but now she was... beautiful.

The only thing that stood out so vividly against Anna's naturally pale complexion was her sparkling onyx orbs, a trait that Yoh had never been able to find in anyone else.

Yoh shook his head and smiled to himself. He was being quite silly, looking at his best friend in ways that weren't even brotherly or friendly.

Anna's handmadiens and bodyguardswatched the couple in amusement. They could tell that they were in a state of denial, but their mutual emotions were as clear as day.

Besides, they looked _really _cute together anyways.

* * *

Hahahaha, I had lots of fun writing the YohAnna fluff. It was so hard not to laugh at my silliness; I am NOT a hopeless romantic and I'm even surprised that I could even pull off that last scene. Tahimik Panda, if you are reading this, go ahead, call me and laugh your head off 'cause I'll be laughing with you.

I am truly and deeply sorry for the late update!

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays for those who do not celebrate Christmas.

Callista Miralni


	5. The Safe House

Let Me Fall

Callista Miralni

Okay, so my review response wasn't that great, but who cares? Thanks to those who did review.

Question: I know I've asked a similar question (thanks to who answered it!) but I need more clarification:

Is Mari the girl with long, blonde pigtails, and a black and white hair ribbons or the girl with spiky orange pigtails?

* * *

"Yoh, hurry up!" The train is going to leave without us!" Anna commanded.

The sixteen year old boy caught up with the itako, panting heavily.

"What is in this thing!" he cried out, pointing to the small knapsack in his hand.

Anna gave him an impatient glare. "Clothes, a few books and a small sewing kit. They're not that heavy. Think of it as another part of your training." Anna smiled nonchalantly.

Yoh stared at the bag in disbelief. "Why?" he cried out, expecting the bag to answer back.

Anna rolled her eyes and tugged on Yoh's arm. "Let's go Yoh. You can rest on the train." she said before leading him away.

Yoh smiled at Anna warmly. "Thank you Anna for all that you've done for me." he whispered as they boarded the bullet train.

She was at a loss for words and instead busied herself with choosing a seat by the window.

"Sit down Asakura. I haven't got all day." she snapped when she noticed that Yoh was still standing up.

He smiled and quickly took a seat beside Anna. The train started moving and before they knew it, the Prince and the Princess were fast asleep.

A few hours later, Yoh awoke to the sound of a train whistle. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping girl next to him. The train ride was long and slightly bumpy, but they were nearing their destination quickly.

She looked so peaceful, lying there with out a trace of a worry on her face. Yoh smiled at Anna as she shifted in her sleep.

"Eh, sonny, you look after that pretty lady real well." an elderly man across from Yoh said.

Yoh only smiled in return and looked back down at Anna. _I'll take care of you Anna._

"Next stop, Izumo, capital of Shimane." a voice called over the intercom.

Yoh gently shook Anna awake. She sat up sleepily and allowed Yoh to lead her off the train, with their bags in his hands.

"Are we going to the Asakura Palace?" Anna asked.

Yoh shook his head. "No, we have to travel a bit more."

"How much more?" Anna demanded.

"Oh, a fifteen minute walk to the Palace, then a thirty minute ride to the seaside."

They began to hike up the mountain. Just as Yoh said, it was a fifteen minute walk to the large complex.

"Yoh?"

"Hmm, Anna?"

"What are we riding to this safehouse of yours?" Anna inquired.

Yoh stopped by a tree and uncovered a large, lumpy package.

"Bicycles!" he declared proudly.

Anna rolled her eyes at Yoh's silliness. She put her knapsack in the basket and pedaled after Yoh, who had already started down an unoticed dirt path through the woods.

True to his word, the safe house was thirty minutes away from the Asakura Palace. Anna was shocked by the size of the place and the seaside view it had.

"It used to be an onsen before the owners sold the place five years ago. Everything's in running condition though and we have an advantage point on a seaside cliff. There's also a path that leads to the private beach below." Yoh told her cheerfully.

The two teens went upstairs and chose their bedrooms. It was already late at night when Yoh and Anna finally fell fast asleep.

* * *

-Dream-

"You can't run, Kyoyama Anna-hime. You are my Shaman Queen, to rule the world I create by my side." A familiar voice whispered in the darkness.

Anna gasped as she heard that voice. Asakura Hao emerged from the darkness and grasped her wrist.

"Anna..." Hao's image flickered and Anna caught a glimpse of Yoh looking at her with concern.

"Mine."

* * *

"Pirika, I need to go to Hokkaido with Tamao tonight." Horo Horo turned away from the window to face his busily packing sister.

"But why can't Tamao-san go to China with Ren-kun?" Pirika demanded. The Chinese prince irked her and she resented having him for a bodyguard.

Horo Horo smiled and fondly ruffled Pirika's long, light blue hair. "Stop it, Onii-chan." Pirika whined and ran to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Horo Horo-kun, Chancellor Goldva says we need to leave now." Tamao called timidly from the open doorway.

"And I need to see your sister." Ren called over the startled Shimane Senator's shoulder.

"Hai, hai." Horo Horo hugged and kissed his sister on the forehead, gathered his belongings and headed out the door with Tamao.

Ren entered the suite and watched Pirika fix her hair in the hallway mirror. "Who's covering for you?" he casually asked.

"Hmm... Chocolove, I think." Pirika said, pulling her hair back.

"Why that nattering idiot?" Ren demanded harshly. The young Senator's hand dropped to her side.

"I trust Chocolove. And besides, I didn't get to choose because I had no one to back me up in Hokkaido." she snapped back.

Ren shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "We need to leave soon." he said, passivly.

"Are we going to Tokyo bay?" Pirika asked, her light blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. She had never been to the famous Bay and was excited to see it, nevermind the fact that she was going with Tao Ren.

"No. We're going to Izumo."

* * *

"Hao-sama, the Senate has made their move." A little African girl entered the room where her beloved master was staring out the window, looking at the stars.

"Is that so, Opacho?" Hao chuckled. "Mari, Macchi, Kanna!"

The three Hanagumi sisters appeared instantly by his side.

"I have a job for each of you."

* * *

Anna stumbled down the stairs of the old onsen the next morning and walked into the kitchen, where Yoh was already finished cooking for breakfast.

"Is it edible?" she asked, remembering that when they were younger, she had often assigned Yoh the task of cooking the day's meal.

Yoh shrugged and set down a bowl of steaming rice before her. "I don't know."

Anna twitched. "You don't know. What do you mean you don't know?" she screamed.

"Lady Anna, maybe you should be the one to try the meal." Amidamaru fearfully suggested.

Anna ignored the samurai and picked up her chopsticks. Yoh and Amidamaru fearfully waited for Anna's reaction.

She chewed thoughtfully on the egg and rice in her mouth. "You pass."

The boy and ghost let out a sigh of relief and Yoh began to eat his own bowl of food.

Breakfast was a silent affair, neither Yoh or Anna could find the words to say to each other. When they were done, Yoh cleared the table and began to wash the dishes.

"Don't forget about your training Yoh." Anna called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

Yoh stared blankly at the spot Anna was standing before she left. "Training?" he echoed, a feeling of dread creeping into his heart.

"Lord Yoh, look on the table." Amidamaru whimpered fearfully.

His master turned and saw the lone folded piece of paper lying there. Yoh's chocolate brown eyes wided with each new order on Anna's "Menu."

_Why me?_ Yoh silently wailed.

* * *

The abandoned church slightly scared him, but he wasn't about to let Jeanne-sama know that. Senator Duke Lyserg Diethyl of England followed his charge into the company of the infamous yet secret group of radicals, the X-LAWS.

Marco, the second-in-command, glared at him through his glasses. The angel pistol hung loosely by his side, ready to be drawn if threatened. Lyserg eyed the gun with caution. The X-LAWS were ruthless and they ment business.

"Jeanne-sama, I must object..." Marco spoke up, his blue eyes not leaving Lyserg's face.

"Ah, but Marco-san, I must insist. Lyserg will not betray us. He will be one of us." Senator Iron Madien Jeanne of France smiled before retreating inside the Iron Madien.

"Welcome to the X-LAWS, Lyserg Diethyl."

* * *

Um... yeah... about the lines... sorry about that. The site decided to be cruel to me and not let me use rulers. I waited until it decided to be nice to me again before I updated.

Ja ne!

Callista Miralni


End file.
